The Virtual Reality Episode
The Virtual Reality Episode is the 11th episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. The episode aired on April 2, 2016. In this episode, Chrome accidentally traps him, Bagel and Doug into a virtual fantasy world he found online, and now they must escape before the server shuts down in 24 hours. However, a sentient NPC only referred to as LVL73 blocks their way. Characters *Chrome *Bagel *Doug *LVL73 *Jamesphie (cameo) Plot The episode starts with Chrome, Bagel and Doug sitting in front of a computer. Chrome presents a headset to the others and explains that they can enter any virtual world if they put it on. Doug immediately steals the headset, goes to "thebarbervirtualonlinecashgrabworld.com" and gets ready to plug it in. Chrome stops Doug and goes to a website called "lvlmmo.com". Chrome explains that they must test it out in the safest server in the safest game, which Chrome thinks is a game simply called "LVLMMO". Doug immediately groans in boredom, stating that "thebarbervirtualonlinecashgrabworld is the safest game". Chrome then puts the headset back on Doug, who is then transferred into LVLMMO. In the game, Doug begins to look around, but is disappointed to see nothing but a gray, endless void. Chrome asks Doug if the headset is working and what he's seeing, and Doug simply replies "It's gray and dull, just like Bagel's personality." Chrome puts on a spare headset to see for himself, and the game is indeed a gray, endless void. Chrome walks around, and suddenly, the void turns a small, green room. A HUD comes on the top of the screen. A giant ray appears from the ceiling and a gray and blue button panel appears. Chrome presses the button and the room collapses, revealing a medieval-like world. Chrome tells Bagel to put the headset on. Bagel puts it over his hat, which catches on fire and short-circuits the headset. The computer makes a glitchy sound and the three are sent into the game. Chrome, not knowing what just happened, states that the game suddenly became crisp and real-like. Bagel looks around and sees that the game is abandoned, and nobody else is around. Meanwhile, Doug is in a shop called "Ye Ol' Barber Merchandise". At home, Hope and Daccino are watching a game of "sportball", where the players are all insufferably unintelligent and the ball is a starfish. Jamesphie is playing sportball, winning. He states smoothly that the game is "cool". Hope has a look of confusion on her face, while Daccino apparently understands everything about the game. Hope gets up and trips over the burnt wire leading to the computer. The screen glitches to Chrome and Bagel panicking, now releasing that the game is real. Hope calls Daccino over, who promptly goes to unplug the computer. The wire is stuck inside the outlet. Hope attempts to get it out, but nothing works. In the midst of Chrome and Bagel trying to think of a solution, an NPC walks over to them and asks them if they're lost. Bagel sighs and states a simple "yes". The NPC tells the two to follow them. Chrome and Bagel do as such. Chrome sighs and states that "we'll finally be getting out of here". The NPC stops and gives both of them a sword. Chrome is confused. The NPC is revealed to be a tutorial guide, as they instruct the duo to destroy the taiko drum in front of them as part of the tutorial. Chrome shrugs and pushes Bagel to the drum. With a swift hit, the drum falls. The tutorial guide claps and hurriedly leads them into a bar. There is nobody in the bar, but as soon as Bagel steps inside he falls under the floorboards. Chrome dives inside the hole in the floor to save him, but instead, he lands facefirst into a bar. Chrome and Bagel look around, confused. In the corner, there are four players around a bonfire. Chrome asks them who they are. One player turns around, revealing a gray beard and mustache. The player explains that they've been trapped in the virtual world with no hope of escape due to a "malevolent entity in a brown hood". Another player says that soon the server will reset and all players inside of it will become nothing but corrupted data unable to leave for the rest of eternity. Meanwhile, Bagel is lamenting about how unrealistic the graphics are and how obnoxious the sound effects sound. Chrome tells the four that him and Bagel can help them escape. The four player's faces light up in joy. The scene cuts to the brown hooded NPC, LVL73, standing outside. Chrome peers out of a wall and nods to Bagel. Sighing, Bagel throws his cane in front of LVL73 to distract him. Chrome, Bagel and the four players run to the items shop to train. After a training montage, Chrome walks out with a polished sword of "spooky magic endboss dragon's blood or whatever". The four players walk out with varying powerful swords. Bagel walks out with absolutely nothing, saying that Doug stole the sword he made. Doug then walks out with an incredibly powerful metal sword and whispers to Chrome that "it was my idea." The scene cuts to LVL73 blasting the cane at various objects. Bagel spots a door from the distance, boarded up with metal. LVL73 sees Bagel and emits an ominous smile. Chrome and Doug storm out while the four players sneak around. Chrome hits LVL73 with his sword while Bagel takes his sword back from Doug, hitting LVL73. Patting out flames on his hood caused by Bagel's sword, LVL73 smirks and a gigantic overpowered sword comes out. A health meter spawns at the top of the screen. LVL73 easily beats Chrome, Bagel and Doug. However, as soon as LVL73 is about to crush the three, the four players ready their swords all at once. Suddenly, with four swift hits, LVL73's hood tears into two and his entirely black face bleeds. Growling, LVL73 attempts to hit the four with the sword. Dodging swiftly, the first player forms a sword and manages to chop LVL73's hand off. His sword snaps in two and disappears. LVL73 growls in disgust as Doug punches him into the door with the Metal Fists. The metal is torn apart as LVL73 pleads with the heroes to stay, explaining that he was abandoned and nobody's come around for years. Chrome says "nahh" and steals all of the ingame currency he possibly can before striding out of the game and back into his house. Daccino and Hope hug Chrome at his return, while Hope says they saw it all. Bagel and Doug come back into play, and the four players do as well. Hope greets the others and chops the wire in two, causing the low-battery computer to power down. Daccino asks what they should do with it. Hope simply throws it out of the window and goes back to watching sportball. Jamesphie is still commenting on how the game is "cool". Trivia *Some of this episode is inspired by a Vinesauce stream where the streamer, Vinny, explored an abandoned multiplayer world. Another player known as Hitomi Fujiko trolled and scared Vinny ingame, which was the inspiration for LVL73. *Outside can be seen in an advertisement on the lvlmmo site on the right of the screen. Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes